Trapped
by Ilazy
Summary: You try. You cry. He sins. He wins. What would you do to get away? Would you choose your life, or ones whose in front? M for langage, content. Meh. Not going to be finished. Want to adopt? Go ahead.
1. Beginning of the end

**A/N Ok. So. I'm a tad bit mean in this fanfic. I love Near with all of my heart, and every time I see him, I have the urge to solve a puzzle. I'm afraid that there will be some out of characterness, but that really can't be avoided. This A/N will in fact cover just about everything so I don't have to worry about A/N's. Sorry.. This first bit of the chapter is the prologue. Think of it as a foreshadow. Indeed, it isn't really a prologue, but in fact a foreshadow. It won't be shown as it is in the story, but it will happen, and the beginning events should prepare you for said stuff. There won't be many if any mentions of Kira or the case in this. This will be before Kira, L dying, Mello going away, Etc. Now, Near will be in fact, kidnapped and tortured to an extent. Don't like, do the obvious and don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I wish too. To many fanfics to read if I were said owner. I don't own Near, in my mind, yes, but really, no. **

**Warnings: M because of semi gruesome events, probably a bit rape in their. Yaoi eventually. Forced Yaoi... Child abuse, and all that other fun stuff. Hopefully torturous events. They won't be nice, but I dunno how its going to turn out to you. **

**Now enough of my bantering. Enjoy.**

_**Foreshadow/Prologue.**_

Some people say that I'm rather emotionless. I, on one hand seem to find myself full of emotions. Yes. I see myself as.. hm, whats the word? An emotions galore. And no, my friend, that was not sarcasm. Proof, you might seek. Well, I find the fact that I'm crying, trying to muster the strength to scream and do such nonsense should frankly be enough evidence. Completely out of character, yes, but the circumstances seem to oblidge it. Yes. No other way out of it, well besides suicide, but frankly that's out of the question. If I were to kill myself, it would show as a sign of weakness. As does crying, but I have a reason for it.

This time.

I, Nate River, have given up. I won't resort to killing myself as said, but not as highly for showing a sign of weakness. I fear I am to weak to kill myself. Sadly. Only a week has passed by. Wonder how much longer this will last.

I should probably explain my current situation, but no, I won't. Black dots are starting to fill my vision, and I fear I'm in no state to explain.

Well. Life sucks.

The last thing I remember before I pass out, would probably be the feeling of defeat that fills my body right down the the core. That was it... There was no point of hoping and trying anymore.

I had broke.

_**Chapter 1**_

Clatter. The pieces of my puzzle fell to the ground. I sighed. Time to redo it. It was basically all white with an L in the corner. I was sitting alone again. I put the pieces together for the billionth time. I didn't really have to look to solve it anymore. Once I was positive that I could, I would win the game, and I would be a winner. Bleh. While in the Wammy's House, no one seemed to notice me, except for Mello.

Speaking of whom, I looked around for him. The room I was in was rather empty. A few toys of time, a puzzle, and box of dice. That about filled my entire day. Entertainment seemed extremely hard to come by lately, so why not use it by doing something useful and using my brain? One or two kids seemed to linger doing who knows what. I was sitting, so I could see if anyone was hiding.

Nope. No Mello. Just myself basically.

I could start bantering about how I was usually alone, but I was used to it. And honestly, I never found myself alone while I was by myself. Physically, yes, but mentally I had an imagination. I solved puzzles, and I created them. I, myself was a puzzle. But myself was a bit harder to solve, so in some aspects I was loosing.

It took me a minute to realize that I'd completed the puzzle. When had I continued doing it? Who knows. I heard some footsteps and looked up.

Roger was walking toward me, as was this women. I pondered wondering what they wanted. They seemed to be walking toward me, but..

"Hello, Near." Roger greeted me, sweating on his brow.

"Hello, Roger. How's it going?" I mumbled, looking down.

Roger avoided my question. Rather he didn't have time to answer. The new lady started talking.

"Aw! Your so cute! Your whiteness doesn't bother me at all. Its not creepy. Its pretty." She continued to rant about my white skin.

I was started to get annoyed. "Yes, I'm albino. And seeing you, you appear to be white as well."

The lady blushed. "Oh, yes, but not as white as you! Your white is just so. Pretty."

"You just said that."

"Oh, --"

"Anyway," Roger broke in, "This lady, known as..?"

"Oh! I never introduced myself! I'm Jeniffer Ley." The lady now known as Jeniffer stated.

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied. The lady seemed to blush. But, there was a look in her eye. She seemed to be up to something..

"Ah, yes, well, Miss Jeniffer wishes to adopt you." Roger looked around.

Now the thing about Wammy's House, is that it is an orphanage, but not exactly the type as too adopt and such. I guess this lady pondered upon it. Or many it wasn't so casual.

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. I basically have a family here, and it would hurt to much to leave them." The fib was simple. No, I didn't really see anyone here as family, but I was trying to succeed L, I couldn't be adopted now, or ever!

The lady looked actually hurt. But there was something in her eyes. Ah. She couldn't fool me. She was fully blown pissed off that I'd refused her. Roger, on the other hand looked relieved.

"Well, little boy, I don't think it quiet works that way. In orphanages it appears that as long as the person who is willing to adopt fits the papers, then your stuck with me. Now. I'm going to adopt you, Near." Jennifer stated. Her teeth were gritted and I was almost impressed at how calm she sounded.

"But I--" I started, but Roger who was starting to look a bit green interrupted me.

"She's right, Near. Your going to have to go with her if all checks out." He didn't sound happy. So Mello was going to win, wasn't he? Oh well. Near couldn't be gone for long. No one likes the quiet ones.

"Even if I don't want to?" I frowned. Wammy's House wasn't actually for adoption. It was to succeed L. What was happening?

"It appears so." Roger looked over to the lady, who had been frowning. "This way, please." They began to turn around, Roger trying to force a smile. Before they got to far, the lady turned around.

"Trust me, Near, by the time you leave, you'll love me!" The Jennifer lady was smiling, but not so much in a warm way, more so of a sinister way.

I continued to frown, not even attempting a smile. What the hell? I was going to be adopted by some strange lady before I even finished? _Finished what exactly? _Finished succeeding L! Fear and worry was starting to bubble up in me. I normally can easily read people, but this lady.. she was hard to read. I pushed the emotions away. No time for such nonsense.

Roger came back alone within a half hour. He looked like an extremely sad puppy. Unusual. "Near, it appears that this lady is clean. Yes, I know Wammy's house isn't exactly the adopting orphanage, but it is an orphanage, so you do have to go with her, or else she may alert the authorities. No, we aren't doing anything illegal, but we aren't actually obeying the law. Bending them, if you will. We'll try to get you back, and I promise that you'll still be first to succeed L is you return. If this lady pulls anything," Roger pulled out a white paper clip and clipped it to Near's pajamas, not even seeming as though its there, "If this lady pulls anything, form the paper clip into an S, and it'll send me your location. But only if she pulls anything illegal and such, understand?"

I nodded and remained where I was. A series of questions ran through my head, but none of them would be answered without actually attempting somethings that aren't guaranteed to be safe. Time will tell, I guess. Roger told me to stay still and he walked away.

The Jennifer lady returned and picked me up. I made a small squeak in protest. Now the lady was picking me up? I may be small, and I may not like walking, but I wasn't a baby. She carried me out of the orphanage. "What about my stuff?" I protested, trying to wiggle out of this lady's arms. I left out the fact that Roger had told me to stay.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. I'll buy you new stuff!" She continued to carry me.

"You can't buy me my memories." I muttered. The lady froze.

"Listen here, you little runt. We'll make memories, OK? Now shut your trap and get in the car." Well. Things seemed to be getting off on the really wrong foot here. This lady had been nice, but now she seemed a bit.. bitchy.

I got in the car only to have the door slammed where my feet had just been. I blinked, my eyes wide. I was already tempted to move the paperclip, but Roger had said illegal. So far, slamming a car door, being bitchy, and giving me a bad feeling was not illegal.

I sighed, and put the seat belt on, lifting a knee to my chin.

"Sit properly!"

I removed my knee and felt very uncomfortable. I hated sitting so normally. I felt stupid. Vulnerable

The Jennifer lady was glaring at me, and I tried to make use of my hands by twiddling my thumbs, but the lady continued to insist staring.

Sweet one minute. Horrible the next. This lady must seriously be PMS'in.

We pulled up to a driveway and the lady got out the car, slamming the door. She was inserting a key into the house door, and I slowly got out of the car.

I layed my feet on the concrete, and almost fell. I normally didn't walk, and I never got in a car. Between the two, I was starting to feel sick. I stumbled up to the door to find it open. I wasn't wearing any shoes because they made my feet feel claustrophobic. Yes. With shoes on I, as a whole felt claustrophobic.

I walked in the house and shut the door. I stood there awkwardly.

A door open to the left of me, and it appeared a man to walk out of it. He looked at me. He was slightly overweight, the top of his head bald with little hairs along the rest of his head. He looked to be around 6'1, and there was a beer in his hand. He wore jeans and a white tank top. Your average looking drunk. Yay.

The lady came back and soon both were staring at me intensely.

It was extremely uncomfortable. My knees wobbled and I wanted to sit down, but I didn't.

I remained silent, as did the man and women. I started to twirl a lock of my hair and looked around the place. There was a couch, a lamp, an empty bookcase, a dirty rug, and a rather small TV. There was nothing on the walls, no plants, no other signs of life. There was three doors. I hadn't looked at the house from the outside, but I reckoned that the house was small.

"You ain't got no shit?" The man asked, frowning.

I shook my head. I was lying, but the lady made me come before I was able to go. Now that I think about it, wasn't there supposed to be something I was supposed to do before I left?

"Did ya even get adopted? Didn't think that ya could adopt, babe." The man was still talking.

"Nah. I filled out the stuff with incorrect answers, and I left before he could check me."

Wait. What? Had I been kidnapped?

"Oh. Well in that case, lets get those Pajamas off, kid. Its no time to be wearing them." The man walked toward me. I tried to get away but he tackled me to the ground.

Great.

x-x-x-x

Roger returned to the playroom to ask Near were the lady went, and why she didn't answer all the questions, but Near wasn't there.

Roger went to check Near's room.

No Near.

Shit. What just happened?


	2. Nervous

**A/N Gah, I hate A/N's. But sadly, I need to say something. The rest of the story's going to be in third person point of view. I can't seem to make it first, and I find it easier to type third. Sorry for the confusion! I don't know why I typed the first chapter in first person. I've never been good at it.**

Roger began to panic. Near had been kidnapped, and he wasn't sure what to do. He pondered going to L, but he had to make sure Near was missing.

So, Roger went searching.

Room upon room, no sign of Near.

"Rooooooooooooger!" An semi-feminine voice yelled. Roger turned. Mello.

"Yes?" Roger sounded tired. He was a bit tired, but Mello didn't seem to notice.

"Have you seen Near? I wanted to.. show him something." Mello coughed at his attempt to hide a laugh.

"No, that's the problem. Do you know where he might be?"

Mello frowned. Roger seemed serious, "Nah, I don't keep track of the weirdo. Why? Is he missing?"

Roger hesitated. If he said yes, everyone was sure to know. If he said no, the blonde was sure to look for him for himself.

"Yes, but you can't say anything. Others might not take it so lightly."

"Why?"

"..Why? Well, possibly because one of their own might have been kidnapped and forced to do god-knows-what?!"

Mello froze. "Kidnapped?"

..Well. Fuck. Roger didn't mean for that to slip. "It appears so."

"Well, we gotta find him! Who else is going to kick my ass at everything?"

"Language, Mello."

"Aw, whatever."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Near froze, trying to look as emotionless as possible. It wasn't all that hard. The man was sitting on him, pretty much suffocating him making it hard to show emotion.

The man began to unbutton Near's shirt. "Wha.." Near tried to push the hands away, but failed to do so. And if failing wasn't bad enough, he got slapped in the face.

There was a slight ringing in his ears. the man pulled his shirt off and threw it against the wall. "Hey, sis. Did you tell this brat the rules?"

A troubling thought passed through Near's head. _Wait, sis? Didn't he just call the lady babe, and now she's his sis? What sick twisted place is this?_

"No, I didn't have time. Had to rush outta the damn place before the old man came back, and on the way here, the brat didn't know how to sit, so I had to make sure he sat properly."

"Well, I'll tell him." The man leaned over, staring into Near's eyes. That move didn't make it any easier to breathe. The man started to talk, his breath reeking of beer, "Rule number one: Do as I, and my sister says. If you don't you'll be punished. Two: Your never to leave the.. er, room we have for you, much less the house. Three: Don't piss me off. Four: Don't resist, don't call for help, don't try to run. Five: Don't ever back talk us, keep your hands to yourself, and don't touch anything that isn't yours unless granted permission. And no talking, yelling, screaming, or any other shit that will annoy me, understand?"

Near tried not to laugh. This man was horrible at numbers. Didn't he know that one rule was one, and not three? Example, for rule number five, there were seven different rules for it. But because permission to talk did not appear to be granted, Near didn't reply.

Not the smartest thing to do, seeing as the man saw that permission to talk was in fact granted in the most obvious way possible.

The man lifted Near's head by his hair, brought it as high as he possibly could, and then let go. A slight _thud_ could be heard as his head hit floor. Near didn't wince, or make any other signs of life.

"Understand?!" the man yelled, spitting on Near.

"Yes."

_Slap. _"Yes what?"

"Yes.. sir." Near was patted on his head. "Good boy. Now," he released some pressure from Near' abdomen, and stood slightly, "get out of those pants. No use wearing them, you won't be wearing much half the time anyway."

Near froze.. No clothes? What had he stepped into?

"Now!" The man raised his hand and Near scrambled to stand up. When he was finally on both feet, he moved to pull his pants down, his cheeks slightly turning pink. Near was beginning to blush. He stood in his boxers, which were also white. "Jesus, kid. What do you have a fetish for white shit?"

Near didn't answer, unsure whether it was a rhetorical question or not. Near also froze, wondering if he should take the rest off. God. He hoped not.

As though the man could read his mind he said, "You can leave the rest on.. for now. C'mere."

Near stood, slightly relieved. The man walked over and opened a door to reveal a hall. Maybe the house wasn't as small as he thought. Down the hall were again, three doors. The man opened the one at the end of the hall, and shoved Near in it. "I'll be back later." the man said before he slammed the door, and a small click of the lock was heard.

Near felt around for a light switch, soon finding one. He examined his surroundings. It was a closet, basically. A normal sized bathroom was bigger than this. The closet appeared to be five feet by five feet. There was a cover on the floor in the top left corner, and a small pillow that looked as though it used to be white above it. The walls were peeling, and the roof looked as though it had been infested with mold. Near turned around to see the rest of the walls, and froze. There was stained blood all over the door.

Near backed away, hitting the wall with his back. He slid down onto the ground to see that there was more blood stains around the door than he anticipated.. Maybe it was kool-aid..

Near knew it wasn't. Escaping wasn't going to be easy.

Escaping was going to be tricky.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roger and Mello looked, but no luck. Near just didn't want to be found.

Or rather, Near wasn't there to be found. All of Near's stuff had stayed in place, not touched by him or moved. Even his puzzle.

Near never left his puzzle unaccompanied.

Roger tried not to panic, but it was slightly hard seeing as L's future successor was missing, possibly being killed right now as he thought about it.

A lot of things could be happening to Near.. And he was so young. Being only 10, and possibly being raped, beat, killed, or forced into doing something he didn't want to do wasn't a very good thought...

But Near was strong.. He could take care of himself..

Unless he was tied up, held down, held to gun point, knife point, and any other point there was.

Then he would always freeze and become emotionless again.

But the paperclip! Near had the paperclip, he knew how to bend it into an S, right?

But.. What if his clothes were forced off him?

What if he had no clothes anymore?

What if he was in an alleyway, lying in a pool of his own blood thrown out like last weeks garbage?

No. Near would use his head and get out.

Right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Near sat on the floor, his back to the wall, a naked knee to his chin. He was cold, but he was to scared to look under the covers much less bring them around his body. A lot of stuff could be under there. Blood, guts, blood, etc. A lot of stuff could have happened to someone under the covers as well.

He sucked it up and breathed out. He was scared, that was obvious. He didn't try to make it obvious, and if probably looked as though he wasn't scared to death on the outside, but it was obvious to him. On the inside. His eyes were bouncing all of the closet, and he was biting the inside of his cheek.

The pain in his head was starting to seep in. The pain had been numbed by shocked, but now it was hurting. A lot. Near leaned his head against the wall, and the headache he was receiving started to go away.

Near was really out of the ordinary today. He was all spazzy, and he was in shocked. A bit jumpy, too.

He heard footsteps, and he jumped slightly and glued his eyes to the door.

_Click._ The door unlocked and in came the lady and the man. The door shut, and both looked at Near with such intensity, that he had to fight the urge to squirm.

"Why the hell is he sitting like that?"

"Who knows?! I told him to sit properly in the car, but he doesn't listen."

Near immediately moved his knee to the floor and both laughed. Near found nothing amuesing out of this.

"Now," the lady began, her voice masking innocence, "You shall call us mommy and daddy, and treat us as you would your real mommy and daddy. Understand?"

Near nodded, and the thought of being hit again wasn't so appealing, so he spoke up vocally, "Yes, ..mommy." Near had to force the word out. No one could replace his mother, especially this bitch.

"Good boy."

"Lets play a game," the man cut in, "Any ideas, babe?"

Ok, so Near tried to get this straight. This man, was infatuated with his sister? That was just wrong.

"Oh! How about the nervous game?"

The man clapped his hands together and rubbed them up and down a few times together before shouting, "Lovely!"

Near frowned.. What was the nervous game?

Each one sat on either side of Near, who was becoming to be extremely uncomfortable.

Two hands touched his upper thigh at the same time.

"Are you nervous?" they asked in unison, laughing like a hyenas.

Near didn't like this game too much.


	3. Tears

It was official. Near absolutely hated the nervous game. It was the worst game ever to be invented in the entire world.

Or at least in Near's eyes. In the two people's eyes, it seemed as though they loved the game.. Either that or loved his misery, which either way sucks for Near.

The 'couple' has made it up to Near's upper leg, not bothering to ask if he was nervous anymore. His eyes never left the floor, and his face remained emotionless, but in the inside, Near was frantically pondering what to do.

Run? He'd never make it passed the door, and even if he did, were would he go? Fight? Together they could take them, and one was drunk. Try to find the paperclip? Roger would never make it in time. Maybe to seem them manipulate his dead body, but...

No, Near would just have to think of this as a game.. A puzzle to solve. Pretend its nothing.. Everything will fall into place. _Yes, keep telling yourself that, Near. It'll help so much._ Even in his mind, his sarcasm was so heavy it hurt.

"Show an emotion, bitch." The man called "dad" ordered.

Near kept his emotionless face... well emotionless. If he gave them what they wanted so easily, they'd just continue to use him until he was either killed, or found.

Honestly, being killed didn't seem so bad right about now. Ok, maybe that was a bit far-fetched, but it was more probable to happen than being found. Near knew somehow that this wasn't even the beginning of whats going to happen, so why not picture your death? If you don't do as they say, then you'll die quicker. No one wants Near anyway.. Not even Mello.. His crush..

Near didn't realize that the two were still there until there was some pressure added to his.. area. It was unwelcomed more than you can imagine, and Near almost lost his composure.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, keeping a monotone.

He received a slap to the face and was grabbed by his hair. "What the fuck did you say, bitch?"

The mans face was in his, and God, did his breathe stink.

"I said, 'What the hell are you --'" Near stopped when a dirty hand went over his mouth, the rest of his sentence muffled.

"Did I say you could talk, bitch? No, I didn't fucking think so. Now, bitch, your going to have to fucking pay you stupid ass bitch." The man removed his hand and turned around, doing something to his pants.

Near came to a conclusion. This man liked the word 'bitch' and insulting Near. He didn't make much sense either.

The man turned around, exposed from the waist down. Near closed his eyes, not officially rolling to such a way.. yet.

"Open your eyes, bitch."

Near didn't obey, and he felt fingers gently caress his cheek. "Honey, he won't open his eyes." The women said... Near swore he detected fear in her voice.

"I see that. God dammit, I'm not blind! Ah well. He'll just have to suffer longer.. Now open your damn eyes before I do more than your mouth." Near peeked through his eyelid and saw the man sitting in front of him.

_More than my mouth?_ Near pondered the thought before he felt his eyelids forced open and he was looking into the mans eyes... There was anger, and joy in them.

Yay?

_No, not yay. _Near thought as the man smiled. "Now, bitch, open your mouth, and suck my dick. If you bite my dick, I'm going to chop yours off, understand?"

Near didn't nod, nor open his mouth.

"God damn stubborn bitch!" the man yelled and grabbed Near none to gently by the jaw and forced his mouth open. Near didn't respond as the man shoved his dick into Near's mouth. Near frowned and jerked back, hitting his head on the wall.

Dammit. Near was being orally raped, and it wasn't good at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mello and Roger were sick of each other within the hour.

"God, you suck, Roger! Why haven't you found him yet?!"

"Mello, please, shut up and let me do my job!"

"Your sitting on your ass!"

"Language!"

"Oh to hell with my language! Your just sitting there while Near is missing! Who else am I supposed to compete with? I can't compete with myself, and no one is as good as Near."

"Was that a compliment to Near?"

"Hell no, what gave you that idea? I'm bored as fuck."

"Language. And the fact you said Near was good at competeing with you."

"Only because hes the only one who pretends to study. He probably cheats."

"He does not."

"Prove it."

"If I did it would probably prove your cheating, Mello."

"I do not cheat! Anyway, Near is missing, and I'm not doing anything to help! Help me help Near!" Mello stomped his foot like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Mello, I'm doing all I can."

"Did you call L?"

"Not yet. He hasn't been missing 24 hours yet."

"By the time 24 hours go buy he could be dead, dipshit!"

"Language, Mello. I won't tell you again. Now, why do you care so much?"

"Because he's my rival. Why else?"

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you think I care about Near."

"I think no such thing."

"God, your such and annoying prick!" Mello shouted before he walked out and slammed the door as hard as he could. He waslked down towards his room and shut the door. Mello slid down to the floor, and began a mental war.

_I only care because I'm bored._

_No, you like Near._

_I do not, I absolutely hate Near!_

_Do not!_

_Do too!_

_Then why are you about to cry over him?_

_I am not!_

_Am too._

_Not._

_Too._

_Why the hell am I arguing with myself?_

_Because your use to loosing so your resorted to craziness and began to argue with yourself._

_I am not use to loosing!_

_Oh. Really?_

_Yes. Really._

_Uhhuh. Anywho, if -_

_Did you just say anywho?_

_No, you did._

_Not uh, you did._

_No, I didn't._

_Yes, you did._

_No, I didn't._

_Yes, yo - Its not worth it._

_Its not. But anyway, if you didn't care about Near, why are you crying?_

_I'm not crying.. Its.. Allergies._

_Is not.._

_I know._

Mello wiped his face and began to wept.

God, he missed Near.


	4. Right?

The game was sickening. Near frowned as his heart increased in the beating speed. His emotions were fighting to react in the mos preposterous way thinkable.. Pleasure. It was against what Near believed in, but Near didn't believe in this game quite much either, now did he? Damn. Near wanted a puzzle. He was actually craving one, even in his current position.

The man refused to cease. _Stubborn, this man is. Well, I can be stubborn too._ Near froze all motion and emotion that was threatening to break loose. He would let the man have his 'fun', but he swore that no emotion would leak through his posture.

Near could tell that the man was getting impatient who wouldn't? Like, your shoving your dick in this kids mouth, and he appears not to give a fuck.

Near began to imagine to was doing a puzzle.. His mind did in fact began to wander. He saw himself doing a puzzle, then someone stepped on the puzzle, making it bend to where it would possibly never be re-completed.

The person bent down and despite the sorrow in his heart, Near was happy to see the puzzle smasher. Mello was squatted in front of him. Near, again, showed no emotion.

"You stepped on my puzzle."

"So?"

"Now I have to retrieve another one."

"Get over it. Find something else to do. I mean, really, Matt has his damn DS, you have your faggot puzzle. Like, what the hell? What did I get?" Mello was whining again.

Near frowned. "You have you chocolate."

"Oh my god! I have a fucking food. Whoop-de-fucking-doo!" Mello sat down with a 'hmph' on Near's puzzle.

"I don't see your dilemma here, Mello."

"Of course you don't. All you see is my ass on your puzzle!"

"Not necessarily. I do, indeed, see your backside on my puzzle, but I also see our surroundings and such. Your dilemma here doesn't seem all that great. Yes, Matt has his DS, and I have my puzzles, but they are what keep us entertained. You seem to become entertained by irritating us, no?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"..I do believe I am Near."

"Smart ass."

"Thank you."

Mello let out a huff of frustration and Near smiled in his weird-cocky smile he has. His lips were upturned and he looked like a kid.. A normal one who just received a boatload of money. It was abnormal.

"Whats so funny?" Mello was staring at Near quite peculiarly. It made Near stop smiling. So much for humor.

"Oh? Nothing."

"..Are you bipolar?"

"Not that I recall. I could ask you the same, and then some."

"Fuck you."

Near went silent and stood to go retrieve another puzzle, boredom building slowly. As he began to walk, a hand grabbed his leg and Near stumbled, almost falling. He look back at Mello. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get another puzzle since you destroyed mine.."

"But I'll sit on it too."

"Then I'll get another. No issue."

"What if you run out?"

"Then I'll tell Roger I need more, and then I will go to my room and build something."

"I'll tear it down."

"God your annoying."

Mello went to say something else, but the images were ripped out of Near's mind.

"Where the hell were you, dip shit?" The man replaced the happiness that had been in Near's heart for a moment dissolve into agony, pain, and fear.

No, Near wasn't in terrible pain, yet, but his body ached in numerous places, he felt disgusting, dirty, and voilated, and worst, there was a horrible taste in his mouth. Nothing occupying it, just a taste. Heh. At least it was a plus..

Near didn't really process the question. It just like hung there in the air. Near was barely able to process that his cheek stung as well. He probably had gotten slapped again. Near was becoming immune to the slaps, so it was no big deal.

"No where." Near's mouth moved and his vocal chords worked without his knowledge. All Near wanted to do was go back to his daydream and stay there until it became reality.

"Are you talking smart to me?"

..Now where did he get that idea?

"No, sir."

"That's what I thought. Stupid puss bag." Near was kicked in the face and he fell back against the wall. "Be happy I need to go take a break, and wash my dick off, or else you'd be in some shit." Near stopped himself from smiling in his cocky-weird way. I mean, wasn't it a least bit numerous that the man thought that being held against your will, somewhere only God knows, probably naked (Near couldn't tell anymore), being raped, and tons of other crap happening to you is a walk in the park.

Near jumped slightly when the door slammed shut. ..What was happening to him? Near never jumped at anything, much less a door shutting.

_Come on. Pull yourself together, Nate. Someone will find you, and it will all go away... _Near repeated that, and fought back a sob at how untrue that was.. No one would ever find Near, would they? And even if they did, it wouldn't go away. They'd kill him, the people.. And Near knew he could never look at Mello, Roger.. No one ever the same..

Why couldn't he just die?

No. It wasn't his time, and he'd be damned if these worthless bastards would do it for him. No. He'd die by the hand of God, or he'd go down fighting. He needed to find an escape route, and a plan. Before he was lost with no point of return..

He wasn't to late yet, right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roger sighed in frustration. No where. Near was missing, and Roger would eat the entire orphanage if Near ran away. What would be the point in it? He had what he wanted. Puzzles, friends, life, education. What more would he want?

Near had no parents so he couldn't run to them..

The lady did it. That was that. No one else could have, or would have done it.

Knowing it might not do it any good, Roger went to the security room. It was empty, all cameras running. Roger took the tapes from the playroom for today..

He then walked back to his office, and dialed a number he vaguely ever called. It rang twice before it was answered.

"_This number is unavailable_." Roger hit 7 numbers, and the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Watari?"

"Yes, Roger, what is it?"

"We have a problem."

"..What is it?"

"Near River went missing."

"Hm? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've searched the premises, and I have a suspect."

"I understand. I'll put you through to L.. Is that what you what?"

"Yes."

"Hold please."

Roger sat for about.. 2 minutes before a synthesized voice picked up the phone.

"Roger?"

"Yes, L. Are you updated on the current situation."

"I have been told of Near missing. So its true?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You have a suspect?"

"Yes, I have the tape, would you like me to send it to you?"

"No. I will be moving to your current location as soon as possible. Watari will arrange a meeting place. I will see you then."

The line went dead.

L was on the case. Near would be fine..

Right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L frowned. Hm. Near was missing. Who would take an albino kid, though?

No one even actually visited Wammy's..

L bit the tip of his thumb.

Little boy..

Innocent...

Albino..

Smart as hell...

"..I see."

L stood up and walked over to Watari.

"Watari, I'm going to need transportation to the closest hotel to Wammy's. I don't care the price, but I want to make sure that its private. I don't want anyone walking in, that OK?"

Watari nodded. "On it, Ryuzaki."

L nodded and went back to his seat. He picked up something coated in chocolate and ate it.

"It obvious that it was most likely a pedophile. There could be numerous people whom are waiting. Hm.. I say we have about 27 hours to find Near, before the percentage of finding him goes below 25 percent. I believe that they won't leave the country, but its a slight possibility.."

L frowned. He had some work to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mello rested his head against the wall. It could have been any of them there, but why Near?

Not that he cared.. Ah hell. He wasn't going to go through the arguing stage again today.. Maybe later.

He angrily bit into chocolate. Mello was moody again, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone..

Dammit.. Everyone can tell when he's pissed, can't they?

There was a knock at the door, and in came Matt.

"Hey, Mel, what's up?"

"Nothing."

Matt looked up from the game he had. "You look sad."

"No shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't I say nothing?"

"Didn't I say you looked sad and you answer 'no shit?'"

"God your annoying."

"Wow. Usually Near's around when you say that."

"Well, he isn't. Can you leave?"

"Not till I know what's wrong."

"God your a stubborn persistent asshole, aren't you?"

"Your just realizing that?"

"Somehow."

"Mh."

There was a slight awkward silence which Mello loved greatly.. He could thin--

"So what's wrong?"

"I sware to God I'm going to kick you in your dick."

"I'll throw your chocolate away."

"Not if I throw your DS away."

"Not if you want to live."

"Oh, so you'll kill me?"

"Just maybe."

"Can you do it now?"

"So something is wrong. What is it? You can tell me.. Ya know?" Matt sat down at the end of the bed, and looked at Mello.

"Near's gone. Some creepy rapist lady took him."

"So? That means your first now, doesn't it?"

"No! It means that I have no competition anymore, and that its all going to be easy! Your no competition. Your behind me. Now I don't have anyone to kick, and to make feel bad except you, and you never listen!"

"Oh thanks, love you do. And besides, Near doesn't listen either."

"He does listen! He always replies."

"Dude, he never replies except with smart ass comments. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't.." Oh shit, not this again.

"Oh stop shitting me, Mello. I've known you a long time. You act like your in fucking love with Near, and it pisses me off! You know that we have something together, but you consist of always talking to Near and ignoring me! Why do you think I always play my damn games? Because you ignore me and dedicate all your time to Near and your stupid competition."

Mello never realized that Matt was such a dramatic person. "Look, Matt, I'm sorry, but Near.. Near makes me feel like there's a reason to fight, and your just the following person. I do love you, but Near overpowers you greatly. It kills me to think that someone is taking advantage of him in his current state. Wouldn't you be if I was taken? I mean sure, we've had our rivalries, but that doesn't mean anything. Sure, maybe he is like a brother to me on the outside, but on the inside.. I dunno. All this shit confuses me and I don't know what to think. I don't want to be gay, its sinning, and I don't like sinning, but..

"Matt, I love you and all, but this thing between me and Near.. I dunno what it is. I have feelings for you both.. God. This shit confuses me.. Can you leave me alone for a few?"

Matt didn't answer yes or no. He left the room and slammed the door as hard as he could. Who cared anymore? Not Matt.

Mello frowned. He just seemed to piss everyone off today. Mello would wait a few before deciding it was time to go bother Roger about Near and see if he's done anything.

Everything would work out fine..

Just fine..

It had to..

Right?


	5. Pilot

Near hadn't moved at all. He stayed there still as he could, listening for any signs of life beyond the door. Nothing. Silence.

That's what was going through his head, to say the least.

He had no plans to escape, he knew they were useless. He had no plans to fight back, he knew that would only cause more pain. He needed to win, without winning..

How the hell do you do that?

Was anyone even looking for Near? Did anyone care anymore about Near? No. They all had something better to do. Mello would be the next L, and Near would be here, being used until he died.

Yay?

Near sighed. This was useless. He'd just have to try his luck with whatever happens and go with the flow. Shouldn't be too hard, no?

Heh. Near made a funny.

He began to nod off, into the pit of black that was titled 'sleep.' Near thought he knew what would come, but he was so wrong.

There were no dreams. There was no screaming. There was nothing. Just like that was in his heart. Nothing.

Sadly, there were many plans waiting ahead for Near, that made being pathetically abused physically, and orally raped look like a heaven on heaven.

There would be blood, that was oblivious. There would be tears. Near would loose the worst game of his life.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The pair pondered what to do with the boy. "He's not really much fun, now is he?"

"No. Sad, really. But now we can't just let him go. I mean, he hasn't even cried.. Baby, what are we going to do?"

"How would I know? Your the women, shouldn't you know?"

"That was sexiest."

"Haha. You said sex."

"Oh? I did, didn't I?"

"..Ahh.. Baby, when you say 'oh' you remind me of sex so much.."

"..Really?"

"Yes.." The man's voice lowered as he began to kiss the women on her neck.

"Not now!" The women backed up.

"But."

"No! We need to think of the boy.."

"Who cares about him? He'll be fine. C'mon babe.."

"No means no. Look it up. Now.. I have an idea. Listen closely."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Two hours later, Near was jerked awake from a kick to the side.

He stopped himself just in time from making a noise of pain.

"Did we say you could sleep?"

Near didn't respond, still groggy from sleep.

"I don't think we did, babe."

Near didn't respond. He didn't care what they did from this point on.

"Answer me, scumbag!" The man yelled.

Near still didn't respond. He was going to get hit anyway, might as well have some rebellion in it.

The man let out a scream of frustration. "You know what, fuck waiting. I'll be back.."

The man left with a slam to the door. The lady crouched down and stroked his cheek.

"You should have just answered him, little one. Now you're going to have to suffer."

Near wasn't going to respond, but he said something before he could stop himself. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you take me, and why me specifically?"

"Well, we've been watching you for a while. We know all about your life, kid. Our master told us all about you, and L. We knew you were first in line, and master was mad. He wanted us to blow the entire place up, but no, we wanted to have some fun, you see. It tends to get boring here by ourselves. We weren't going to tell master about you, but you pissed my baby off, so now we're summoning master to see what he thinks of a brat who tried to steal his place. Someone who thinks their better."

"Whose your master?"

"Master B. He's a lovely man. Sadly, that damned L locked him up, but we got him out. Yes. Silently. Just replaced him and such. No one will know who you are when we're done with you, and since master's coming in, I'm not so sure there will be anything left to attempt to dissect. Any questions before he comes back?"

"..What are you planning on doing to me?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm not going to do anything to you except maybe hit you a few times. I cannot force myself into any sexual intuitions with you, I'm with my brother for that. My brother, he will probably have sex with you repeatedly.. Master, well, I just hope you don't piss him off. He tends to get a bit angry and.. will make you cry."

Near didn't respond. His heart was pounding slightly in his chest, but other than that he looked so nonchalant it was scary.

"And if you don't respond to him, I imagine your life with be even more of a hell, but that's your situation, not mine."

Near looked the lady in the eye. "You won't get anything out of me, if that's what any of you are thinking. I'll die before I give in to you bastards."

The lady laughed. "Stubborn, are we? Well, its your funeral. I'll make sure to be there, though, and I will play a song for you in honor of your stubbornness. Hm. Shame, really. You were really cute. Sadly, you seem to enjoy getting hurt, so all ends fairly, since your bringing this upon yourself."

And with that, the lady left.

Near brought this upon himself? He brought being kidnapped, raped, and whose knows whats going to happen to him upon himself?

See. This is what happens when your smart...

'_Master B..' 'Master' 'BB?' _Near's eyes widened.

'_Took his spot..' 'Damned L locked him up..' '...Brat who tried to steal his place..'_

Shit. This wasn't Beyond Birthday, was it? From the BB murder cases and whatnot?

..Near was screwed. Royally. And no pun intended.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Near lost track of time. Near lost track of life, honestly. He didn't know where he was, whom he was with, or what he was wearing. The man had some in earlier and forced him into this long shirt that sadly seemed to resemble a dress type thing. Near was a boy, was he not? Sure, he may be a bit feminine at times, but he was a boy. He had a stick, and balls attached to them. He could walk around without a shirt on.

Why was the man putting Near in a dress type shirt?

..Maybe he was stupid?

Near looked up when the door opened, and in walked the man and women.

"Well, well. Masters here, I expect you to show some respect!" The man yelled.

Near didn't blink. This man wasn't as intimidating anymore. "Move out the way!" And man said from behind him. The two moved to the sides, and a pale man walked in. He was wearing a black long-sleeved tee-shirt, baggy jeans, and no shoes. He had black hair and.. red eyes?

"Nate River." The man stated. "Hm. How unpleasant to meet you. Kind of disappointed in you, though. You were taken that easily. Hmph. Not much to expect from an idiot like Roger." He turned to the other two. "I'm immensely disappointed in you two. Not even 15 hours, and already calling me to come help you? How pathetic. You make me sick. Get the fuck out of my sight before I make you!"

Both man and women left quite hastily, shutting the door behind them.

"How do you know my name?" Near asked, monotone available.

"Because I do. Now. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here right now, but you are, so I'll have some fun before taking care of the rest of the retards at Wammy's. Hm. Lets have a little chat before I begin. Now. Tell me. Why are you in Wammy's?"

Near didn't answer. B wanted to be stubborn, so can Near.

"..I see. One of the quiet ones. Well, I might as well get comfortable. S!" B yelled.

The lady ran in, "Yes sir?!"

"Strawberry Jam, now."

The lady nodded, left, and returned with a jar of the gooey food. She left and shut the door, once again, leaving Near with the murderer.

B opened the jar, grabbed a handful, and shoves his hand in his mouth and sucked most of it off. He smiled and licked the jam off his fingers, his mouth still full.

"Now. I guess since you won't answer either you're very stupid, or being a stubborn ass. Either way both will piss me off, so. From your scores you appear to be bright. Your only ten, no? Well, from the situation your in now, its obvious no one wants you. I'm probably being thanked right now. Or their looking for you, and failing horribly. Now, from statements from J and S, there was a paperclip on your pajamas. What does it do?"

"Why don't you bend it and find out?"

"Because its a tracking device. I'm not as slow as you give me credit for. Now. Tell me, whats going on in Wammy's?"

Silence.

"I see. I'm going to try another method. Be right back! Don't go no where!"

Yea, like he could.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L sat back, thinking.

"Sir?" Watari stood next to him.

"Yes?"

"There has been some disturbing news."

"And what might that be?"

"Backup has broken out of jail."

"Are you positive?"

"Quite. I've had the place checked inside out, and no sign of him. He's escaped without any guards noticing. Some were found dead, and others drugged."

"I see. So there's a slight possibility that Backup has Near. If that's the case, we have less time than I thought. Can the pilot speed things up a bit?"

Watari nodded and left L to his thoughts.

"Backup broke out of jail. How? Possibly by tricking a guard? But no.. That can't be right.. He might have had a spy, or a buddy guard that did his biddings for him, but still. It makes no sense for him to take Near... No, wait. ...Dammit! He could take had someone take Near because Near was first to succeed me.. Alas, Backup knows there's no chance he could ever be L, unless that's not his motive." L bit his index finger and sighed. His cellphone rang. ..Hadn't he turned that off?

Looking around, he answered the phone, the sythesizer built in automatically. "Hello?"

"Hey L. Look, this is B. I have your little white bitch. Don't bother having your bitch tracing the phone, its a disposable phone, you won't find it easily. Now listen. Your white bitch is a stubborn one, and I will kill him if you do not give me what I want. Now listen closely. I know your on a plane. The pilot is one of my people. If say anything to your bitch about this phone call, I will have him kill you both, and crack the plane. Understand?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Well, I want you, isn't that obvious? But no, its not that simple. When you land, don't bother the hotel your trying to go to. Go directly to Wammy's. I'll have someone waiting, and I will have people with sniper guns ready to shoot you, and your bitch you try anything. I sware to God, I will kill your white bitch as well. Have a nice trip."

Click.

L froze..

Backup was officially a fuck face.

Near was important to life as it was, and Backup had him in his grasp. This was all going downhill for everyone, except Backup, and when that happens, we all know we're screwed.

L. The worlds greatest detective had to think about something. Risking his life, or Near's. L would die either way, knowing Backup, but at least Near may live, and he could succeed him..

If he lived too.

**A/N Oringinally, this was going to be a BB x Near fic, but I like the pairing B x L, so after this, I'm going to sorta change plots. I have a question for everyone. Who do you want to die more? Near or L? x)**


	6. Hot sauce

By the time B had returned to Near, Near has his leg up to his forehead and he was thinking.

_B can't want anything from me, I don't have anything. Not really information either. I've never met L, I've never seen L, but.. Yet they still have me. God. How long have I been here?_

B stared at the kid in amusement. "OK, brat, time for phase two. You will answer all my questions honestly, or I'll begin my.. markings." The weird man started to laugh.

Near looked up to see B again. This time he had a knife. "It took you that long to get a knife?" Near was pondering out loud again..

In this case, that wasn't a good thing.

The black haired man growled and grabbed Near by his hair. "I did something else to, smart ass!" He threw Near back. The only sound that came from the albino boy was the 'thump' as his body once again collided with wall.

Near closed his eyes and brought his knee to his forehead again. This was going to be a long night.

Baggy jeans would rest themselves upon the floor, and red eyes would bore themselves into the albino. "Now. How old are you?"

"Ten." Near didn't know why he answered, he just did.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"How?"

"I don't recall."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite positive. I think I'd remember remembering that."

"..Smart ass. Now. Where is L?"

"How would I know?"

"Your his bitch, ain't ya?"

"No.. How would I? I've never spoken to him myself."

"Liar! You stole him away from me! All because I did some bad stuff. Well guess what? I'm going to kill L! He's falling into my trap! Kyhahahaha!"

Near didn't say anything. Best not to reply to the mentally ill.

B grabbed Near's ankle and pulled him towards himself until he was laying on his back.

B purred slightly, and stroked Near's cheek.

"Can I help you with something?" Near's eyes were following the fingers on his cheeks.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. You will bring me back the fun times I had with my Lawlipop whether you like it or not."

Confused, Near asked, "Whose lollipop?"

"Lawlipop is my hunny bunny. Kyhahaha.. You wouldn't understand.." B grabbed Near's arm and held the knife so close the the white flesh, that it was beginning to tickle the albino. "Now, you're going to be mine until I get my lawlipop..." The murder mumbled something before sending the point of the knife into the flesh, and cut a straight line that wasn't very neat.

Near remained calm. It hurt like hell, but he wouldn't show that. He could already taste the blooding coming out of his tongue while he bit down, so he didn't penetrate his composure.

Beyond would continue his work, until he had four pointed points attached to the line. At first, Near thought it was the number thirteen, but it was the letter B.

"Just be lucky I don't want to make a mess yet. That was just your arm. Now. Lets get this shirt off of you, and let me see that pretty innocent body of yours... Well, it won't be innocent when I'm done, now will it?"

Near didn't respond, just let up the pressure on his tongue. He made no motion to move. He did, sadly, have to make a remark.

"I thought you had some questions for me?" Near ignored his bleeding arm. It was bleeding more than he ever bled in his life. From anywhere. It was dripping onto the floor slowly, each with a slight "ping" as it hit the floor.

Well, at least it sounded like a ping to Near's dizzy ears.

"Oh? That's right. Well. They'll just have to wait. I'm having fun right now.. Too much fun to let it be spoiled by talking, so shh. Take your shirt off, and I'll be right back. Don't want to attract attention, now do we? And I promise you, if that shirt isn't off, I won't be nice about whats happening next."

Near didn't notice him leave, but he did notice he was laying on the floor, his arm bleeding. The shirt dress thing dyeing red with blood. He sighed. He wasn't going to take the shirt off. He wasn't that easy to give up.. But if his hunch was right, it wouldn't matter if he did or not. The murderer would show no mercy either way.

Life was going to be hell for a while.

Near, in fact, was on the verge of tears. Not from pain, not from humiliation, and not from fear.

He was terrified what this man was going to do to him, and if he got him, L too. This wasn't good, that was a fact, but what was the point of lying? He was going to be dead soon anyway, might as well make it peaceful?

No! If Near was going down, he was going to go down trying.

..For now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L rested his head against his knees. L wasn't one for cussing, but he had some gruesome thoughts running through his head.

_Damn you Backup. Rot in his for the rest of your fucking miserable shit as life.. I didn't think you were a pedophile, but then again you killed all those people.. Stupid ass bitch! Damn Near. Why'd you have to get kidnapped by Backup? Now you're suffering aren't you, you little punk._

_God damn life._

"Watari!" L called.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I need you to cancel the hotel reservation. I have a feeling I won't be needing it."

"Why, sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know yet. I'll stay at Wammy's I should be fine. When I get there, I would like you to make sure no one is outside, and then you can.. go paly with the little kids." If he was going to get hurt, he'd want as little people as possible involved.

Better to have one, than a hundred.

Better to suffer, than inflict suffering.

"Yes, Ryuzaki." Watari left without another word.

L looked out the window. He was risking everything.

For Near.

No. For Wammy's. If one went down, they all did. Thats how it went at Wammy's..

Dammit Backup. A kid? Really. Wanting to take L was understandable, but a little kid who did nothing to you just yelled some bad stuff. But honestly, L didn't think Backup could get any worse.

That's all the murderer was. A Backup. He wasn't useful to anyone, except as backup. He couldn't solve cases that quickly to L.. Backup was like Matt. He was smart and all, but not all that devoted. But back when they had all been a part of Wammy's there was no second for third. There was A, Above, and B, Backup. B could also stand for Behind, but Backup sounded more.. official.

_I'll get Near back to Wammy's, and I'll put Backup behind bars this time. Permanently._

L vowed to do so. And he would.

Or die trying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

B sighed. "We have any lemons?"

"No, Master."

"Hot sauce?"

"Yes, Master! Let me get it for you!"

"I got it. Go find me a sock so the kid will keep quiet and we don't attract attention."

The woman nodded and ran to find a sock. B went through the cabinets. Salt, pepper, onions, potatoes, poptarts, cereal, bread, jam, rice, etc. Finally! Hot sauce! It wasn't the hottest kind, but meh. It would do.

The woman handed him the sock, bowed, and left. B put the sock in his pocket, and carried the salt.

B headed back toward the kid.

He opened the door. He shut it, and pulled the sock out of his pocket. He dropped it on the floor.

"So. You didn't take off the shirt. You have balls kid. And I'm going to take them away. Ohyes, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you'd listen. Wishing you'd never taken my Lawlipop. Wishing you were dead. But being dead is mercy, so that won't happen until I get bored. And when that happens.. Beware." B laughed his weird laugh, and jerked the shirt over the boys head and threw it against the wall. He then put the bottle of hot sauce down next to the kid.

Near was exposed. Everywhere. His entire body was showing, save for the blood covered arm.

He straddled the kid, who seemed not to care.

Eh. Who had to know B was gay?

B kissed the soft flesh of the albino. He bit his neck, until it was bleeding. Still nothing.

He roughly shoved his lips onto the boy's and kissed him hard. He bit his lip and everything.

Nothing.

Hm. B walked over, grabbed the sock and then walked back. He shoved the sock in the kid's mouth and used it as a gag. He looked at his arm.

"Aww. Looks like it hurts. Let me help you with that." Near watched him as he grabbed the bottle of hot sauce, and upended it so it was dripping into the wound. He brought it up in an up and down motion and soon, the wound was burning, and B did nothing but rub it in.

...Dammit! Near tried to grit his teeth, but the sock didn't allow it. He muffled out something like "Stop" but it didn't sound like it. He squirmed.

Emotion.

He tried to pull away, but it just intensified the pain. "Aww. Don't like that?" B looked at his hands. It was covered in hot sauce and blood..

What the hell.

B stopped rubbing in the wound, and covered the boys eyes with the hand covered in the red mixture. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, until the albino squirmed even more.

Still no screaming. B removed him hand to see the eyelids covered in the mixture. None had gotten in his eyes.

"Wanna be that way, bitch?"

He grabbed the hot sauce bottle, opened the kids eyes, and let some drop into the squinting ball of eye.

..A noise muffled behind the sock as it met his eye.

Finally! A scream.. Well, something that sounded like a scream. B made out the word 'stop' and did so.

"Feel good, kid?" Near was squinting both of his eyes, resisting the urge to rub them. He needed water. Now.

"Water?" He croaked, still muffled by the sock.

"No. I'll be back, don't have too much fun!"

And with that, he left Near. Alone. Again.

Tears began to fill his eyes which stung worse. He opened his eyes, and 't tell they were tinted orange. He wanted them to stay open. He had to cry, he had to let the tears wash out the liquids that didn't belong.

And so, he cried.

He reach up, but didn't remove the sock from his mouth. He didn't want to be heard crying. The sound was new to himself.

For real? He was only a ten year old kid. He had some emotion, he just didn't show it.

Tears of pain soon turned to tears of anger. This man had humiliated him to the point of crying, and he still wasn't done. No, Near had to have a say in this.

And he was going to make it stop.

**A/N The voting is still on. So far, L is going to be the dead one. On my profile is a poll. Vote there, or review. Either way works! P.S All my chapters are raw, and I'm sick, so any errors aren't my fault. I will have a bigger chapter hopefully next week if I get around to it.**

**~Lazy**


	7. Lies and Slander

Matt stared through the crack in the door. Mello was sitting on the floor where Near had just been. How did Matt know? The uncompleted puzzle was there.

And Mello..

Was finishing it. Or at least attempting to. He tried to fit the peices in, and frustration was building inside the sad blonde kid.

"How does he do this? Its impossible!" The blonde tried fitting a white peice with another white peice. "They're all white!" the peice didn't fit, so Mello threw the piece agaisnt the wall before scrambling forward to get it, making sure not to smush or break anything. There was a stinging sensation behind the blonde's eyes, yet he wasn't near crying.

He closed his eyes tightly together and tried to rub his eyes. The sensation got worse. It was as though someone was rubbing a lemon or something in them. "Gah.." He said before sitting down, inches from the thrown puzzle peice.

The red-headed-orange-goggled-kid watched through the door, slightly intrested. Was Mello going to cry over Near again?

No, he wasn't... Or at least not in public.

Mello opened his eyes and attempted to keep them open. He lasted maybe two seconds before he had to shut them. Two seconds was all Matt needed.

Mello's eyes were orange tinted. The water that flowed down his cheeks were as well. Either Mello was bleeding out of his eyes, or someone had something orange in his eyes.

Neither knew of the problem with Near. The hot sauce incident. No on knew of that slightly.. screw slightly, the ginormous connection that Mello and Near shared.

It would appear they were the same person at times. This proved it even more so.. but the strange part was even stranger than that.

Near and Mello were nothing alike.

Near and Mello were different blood lines.

Near and Mello had a thing for each other.

Near and Mello were different letters of the alphabet...

Near and Mello were 13 & 14.. So why was Mello second?

Because they were nothing alike.

Matt had ran to go get Roger, fearing what was happening to his best friend. His ..buddy.

"Roger! Roger! Roger!" Matt yelled running for his office.

"What is it this time Matt? I don't have any more ba--"

"I don't want batteries! Mello needs help!"

"We all know that. Now, Matt, please leave me to my duties, and stop joking around."

"I'm not joking! Somethings wrong with him!"

"Matt, I would appreciate if you didn't point out the obvious, and if the boy wants some chocolate go bother the cook. Run along now. I don't have time for you."

"Ugh! Roger Mello needs hel-- You aren't worth it!" He ran away and towards the infirmary. "Ms. Nurse Lady!" Matt yelled, running into said lady.

"..Yes, Mr. Matt?"

..Mr. Matt.. If Matt hadn't been worrying so much, he would have laughed.

"Eyes.. Orange... like.. goggles..."

"Matt, calm down. Whats wrong? Your eyes look fine to me."

"Mine are fine! Mello's eyes are orange!"

"..We never gave him contacts."

"I'm talking about his eyes, not his pupils... They.. Just come with me!" Matt was getting frustrated. He didn't lie that much, did he?

... He probably did..

Matt walked away, making sure the nurse lady was following. He led her to the playroom where Mello was still sitting..

And he was in the same place. His eyes appeared orange tinted to Matt, but the nurse saw nothing. Not even the tears.

"Look! His eyes are orange tinted and he's crying orange tears!"

"..Uhm, Matt, did you break into the medication cabinet and take something? Mello is fine. He just has his eyes closed."

Mello looked up. His eyes hurt so much, but he wouldn't say anything. He felt like crying. He had been, but he wiped the tears off his face. Matt had been watching him?

"No! I didn't do anything bad! I sware he was crying and his eyes were orange.."

"Matt, I think you need to sleep. Let's take you to bed."

"No!" Mello and Matt both said. The nurse looked at Mello.

"Mello, are you OK?"

"Fine. Let Matt stay. I was playing a trick on him. I didn't think you'd think he was crazy." No retorts. No jeering. Mello was lying. Only Matt knew that.

"You shouldn't lie like that, Mello. Its unhealthy and rude to Matt."

"I know, I'm sorry." The nurse nodded, patted his head, and walked over.

Matt waited until the uncomfortable silence between the two became unbearable. And until the nurse was sure the be gone.

"You lied Mells. What really happened? Your eyes look orange to me, but not to her."

"I don't know! I was trying to do the puzzle, and I couldn't do it, so I threw a peice and when I went to go get it, my eyes started stinging. It hurt.. And still does. It feels like lemon juice was in my eyes, but since you said orange, maybe hotsauce. I dunno why its happening, and I don't want it to... I don't know anymore! Near's supposed to be here to tell me that I'm overreacting and being stupid, but he isn't here so I don't know what to do, and you can't help me!" Mello's voice was starting to sound slightly whiney. Big surprise there, no?

Matt was offended, but decided not to take it to literal. Mello was distraught, what was to be expected? "Want me to help you with the puzzle?"

"Near could do it by himself, and I can't. I'm a failure. No wonder I'm second. I should be dead last."

Mello was becoming negative again.

It was slightly annoying.

"No, you shouldn't. You're second because.. well, first is for loosers. Third is for idiots. Second is perfect."

"Near isn't a looser, Mail!" Nothing about him being an idioit.

"Watch the use of first names here, Miheal.."

"God! You annoy me!"

"And you're perfectly innocent? Never annoying? Never doing anything wrong?"

"..No. That was Near. Near was perfect, innocent, and now some bastard took him from me!"

"Mello! Not everything revolves around you! You think you're the only one who misses him? I miss him because at least when he was around you weren't so arrogant and negative!"

"Screw you."

"No thanks."

"It wasn't an offer."

"Exactly."

Silence consumed the air between them.

"Mello.."

"Mail."

Sigh.

"This is pointless, Mells."

"You're pointless."

"I know." He grabbed Mello by the face and looked him in the eyes. Mello looked back.

Matt didn't know what the fuck he was doing next, he just did.

He brought his lips upon Mello's and kissed him. Hard. The click of a camera was heard and both broke away. "Matt, what the fuck was the meaning of that?" Mello was pissed.

"..I'm not sorry." He got up and left. He saw a brown-headed kid running down the hall laughing.

..Shit. That wasn't good.

Mello would hate him even more so now.

Mello stared after Matt. Had he just done that? Really? Matt just.. took advantage of him! He didn't ask for that, nor did he enjoy it. He never would. He wants Near to do that to him, not some goggle-faced moron.

Oh who was he kidding.

He was confused.

Green pillow confused.*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Near glared up at the copy when he returned. He was going to attempt to turn the tables, but knew he'd have little chance at that.

Didn't hurt to try, no?

"Well, well. You haven't moved much, have you?" the copy asked.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh just about everything. Mainly.."

"Mainly what?"

"Shut up."

"No. Now, what do you want from me? L?"

"..Yes, infact, I do want L. I want him to suffer as I have."

"Then why take me?"

"Because your next in line."

"So? Theres plenty behind me."

"But you're in front."

"So? Didn't you get that its an orphanage, and that no one there has anyone who cares about them? L doesn't care about me, sure, I may be first, but that means nothing. For all I know I was first born. For all I know I was the first not to be killed when born. Who knows? Who cares? I just honestly would find you killing me a complete and utter merciful thing to do, whether it has torturous events or not." Lies.

That paused the murderer. "I see.. Well, I would know about the orphanage, since I went there. I made the first in line commit suicide, threatening to kill him if he didn't do it himself... And I told him I wouldn't make it fun. So he killed himself. I didn't expect him too, but ah well. I thought I'd be next, but I guess not."

"Its not so fun being first. Especially with Mello. He torments me alot. Not that it usually bothers me, it just annoys me, ya know?" Truth.

"I hate when people do that."

..Fall for the plan.

"Yea.. In a way I'm grateful to you. In another way I'm not. I don't like what you do to me, but I do appreciate you getting me out." Half true.

"Well, maybe since I have L coming my way, I can go easy on you?"

"It'd be nice.. I was expecting worse already, but I guess I got lucky."

"Yea, I wasn't really going to do much to you. I was saving it all for L, really.'

"Understandable."

"So who do you dispise enough to were you'd do the same?"

"Mello." Lies.

"I see."

Silence.

B got up. "Er... Lemme go get you some clothes, and something to drink.. We're going to need to flush your eyes out before they get infected."

Ohyea.. Near had totally forgotten.

"Please?" Near asked.

B nodded and left.

What did Near just do?

**This one if short, I know. Don't shoot me. I'm busy right now with studying and homework and end of the year exams. I know I said that I'd make this one longer, but I lied. Sorry! **

**B is a bit out of character, but the next chapter should explain why.**

**Spell Check wouldn't work, so any mispelled words are not my fault. And And And, This chapter is raw. Point out anything for me and I'll fix it.**

**Green Pillow Confused = Unsure what to do; what to decide. Confused about something.**


	8. Reunited

This was going to well to be true. Near was sleeping on the floor, not allowed out of the room, but still not being harrassed. His eyes had been flushed, and he wasn't in as much pain anymore. He had on his clothes that he had came in, and he had been given a pillow. There had to be a catch, right? B wasn't that gullable, was he?

Maybe he was.

Near drifted into a fitful sleep. Not really caring.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L stood in front of Wammy's house. Why was he doing this? Near could take care of himself. He looked behind him, hunched over, at Watari. "Please, walk in, Watari. I will meet you in shortly."

The elder nodded and left the man standing in the parking lot. "I'm waiting, Backup. Hurry up and get this over with." Nothing.

Something shifted behind him, and he turned around. "Backup?" He called out. He looked like an idiot, but then again, when did anyone ever come up to him all "Hey, you look bright!" Never.

Something pinched his neck behind him, and he turned around. Theres was someone in a mask there. L went to justice kick him, but there was suddenly two of the man.

"...Shit." L couldn't really form that word anymore. He thought he heard himself say the vile word. He might not have.

Dots filled the original's eye sight, and he tried to fight back, but it over came him, and he fell. Onto the ground, or into darkness, neither he knew.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt continued to pace around his room. This wasn't good.. Or was it? Maybe it was ment to be. Maybe everyone was supposed to know about him kissing Mello?

But Mello would never accept it. He.. Mello was going through a phase. God. This sucked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mello throw a puzzle peice with a slight cry of frustration. How did Near do this? His eyes had returned to normal, not really suffering anymore. Not even bothered, really. No stinging, nothing.

He heard footsteps, and he looked up, his hopes wishing for Near. That Near had gotten away and was running back to come to him.

Nope. It was just Roger's wrinkley self.

"Mello, it's time for bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Well, its time to go to bed.."

"Well, is Near is bed?"

"...Mello."

"When Near is in his bed, I will go to sleep. I vow to that, Roger. And if something happens to him, I'll do something over dramatic and rational. Don't try me."

"..Mello it can't be healthy to-"

"Its not healthy for Near to be gone for this long either! Who knows where the hell he is?"

"Well, Near is bright, and he knows how to defend himself. He'll be fine."

"Bull. Near can't defend himself agaisnt an ant!"

"And you would know this how?"

_Because I kick his ass every oppertunity I get.. _"Because I saw him fight an ant one. He was a bloodbath."

Roger heard the sarcasm dripping off his words into a puddle beneath them. "Mello, I'm going to come back in thirty minutes. If you aren't in your room sleeping, I will use force. Thirty minutes."

Mello used his hand as a puppet to mimick the elder. He heard Roger mutter something along the lines of "Can't stand kids" as he left the room.

Good.

Mello couldn't stand old naggy people either.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Watari walked into Wammy's house. He went to go check in to Roger whom just left the playroom.

"Roger." He stated, sounding official.

Roger looked up. "Watari!" He said.

"How is everything?"

"With the kids? Well, good for all except three. Near for being gone, Matt for being a bit crazy and saying strange things like orange eyes, and Mello for being distraught about Near being gone."

"Mello's gay?" Watari asked..

Roger smiled. "Its possible."

Watari nodded and looked behind him. "Where did Ryuzaki go?" He asked. He walked briskly to the front where the original had just been.

Nope. He was gone.

"Maybe he's in my office?"

"Maybe." Watari walked over there.

..Empty.

..Shit. Was L gone as well as Near?

No, L was brighter than that. He knew not to do stupid stuff.

Who was Watari kidding?

L was childish, and would do whatever to win.

Watari and Roger split up, and looked for L.

Neither found him.

L was gone as well.

Wasn't this just fucking peachy?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L blinked, black dots molesting his vision. "Ugh.." The original answered.

What happened?

"Oh, so your awake? Then lets begin.."

L looked up to see his copy staring at him.

"Backup.." L breathed.

"...Thats not my name, Lawliet.."

"..How did you..?"

"I've always known your name. Hm.." The copy crouched down in front of the original and looked him in the eye. The original looked away, so the copy grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. "I have what I want.. well, the beginning. I should possiblty rid of the brat.." He laughed. "No. There would be no fun without him. I'll be right back." Backup stood and left, slamming the door.

Click.

He'd locked the door.

Great. L was stuck in a ..room it appeared, locked, with the devil himself.

What was next? Shinigamis?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Near was awoken. Someone was shaking him. He lifted his head drowsily and blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hm?"

His vision unblurred enough to see B in front of him.

Near opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by B, "I'm going to have you do something for me."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Come with me."

Not that he had the choice of following him, Near's upper arm was grabbed and he was forced down the hall. He stood in front of a door not very far from his own.

Click.

The man opened the door, and Near blinked. Was he still sleeping?

How the fuck was B sitting on the floor, when he was holding his arm?

"What..?" Near stood confused.

The man on the floor looked up. "Near." He breathed. The boy was still alive, and not so harmed as far as he could see... But then again he really couldn't see."

"Who are you?" Near asked.

"... I... I'm L.."

Near laughed. This was a joke, right? "You shouldn't joke like that."

L frowned. Was he to late? "I'm not joking. I'm L, and thats Backu-"

"Don't call me Backup! Near. This is L. He came to help me hurt you, but I told him no. I threw him in here so he wouldn't hurt you. Some hero, huh?"

"Liar!" L yelled slightly. Surely the albino wouldn't believe such nonsense.

Near blinked. "I see. Wouldn't make much of a difference if he was lying. I'm still here anyway. What did you need my help with?"

L sighed slightly. He wasn't to late.. yet.

"I want you to kill L."

L blinked slightly.

Near blinked as well. "Kill L?"

"Yes."

"Uhm.. I can't.."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't because I don't know how, and won't because if this is L, then I'll be killing the person I'm attempting to suceed."

"The person who caused you to be here."

"I'm here because I'm smart and I try. Nothing I can do about that."

"...I was also being like you. 'Cept I was second."

"Like Mello?"

"Like who?"

"No one. But no, I won't kill L. I can't, and won't."

"..I see. I was hoping it wouldn't resort to this, but, I see it will."

B yelled something.. Near couldn't really hear. "What?"

His hearing was going out. The room was getting dizzy. He became acutely aware of the pinch in his back.

He caught the last word of B's sentence. Then everything went black.

"...Electric..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L's eyes widened. B laughed as the boy in his hands slumped down onto the ground.

"Hey! I need the electric chair! Little shit won't listen. Going to have to fry his memories! Kya ha ha ha ha ha.." The copy laughed for a while..

Electric.. chair? Fry.. Shit! B was going to make Near not remember anything.. and then.. he would kill L.. Fuck.

L wasn't going to let that happen. He lunged at B, sadly forgetting he had been drugged before-hand. He fell short, and recieved a kick to the head.

Oh happy days.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Bit rushed and short. This isn't really my cup of tea XD This will probably be the only semi-serious FanFic you'll ever get out of me. I'm going to finish this one, but after that it'll be straight crack. LOL I hope you guys will enjoy. I'm going to try to wrap this story up soon, but who knows. Maybe something'll happen.**

**Review!**

**Remember, raw chapter, and Spell Check isn't working. Any errors, please, Notify me!**

**~Shan**


	9. I'm sorry : AN

**Well. I'm dissapointed LOL. Normally I'd just delete the FanFic without a care to anyone's feelings, but I can't.**

**My story is going to be rushed from here on out, and I don't want to do that. As said, this isn't my type of story, I'm only good with Crack Funny HaHa stories. You want to adopt the story, go nuts. LOL Have fun...**

**Sorry ):**

**~Shan**


End file.
